


A little love and understanding

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Switching, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Companion piece to "On the Edge" ... once Castiel absconds with Daniella, Dean makes sure Sam understands his worth to him.





	A little love and understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7 prompt: incest, praise kink

And with a flutter of wings, Castiel took Daniella … well, wherever he was taking her. Cas had his own ways that nobody really questioned. They’d all gotten used to his eccentricities by now until nothing really phased any of them.

 

Left alone with his brother for the evening, Sam was leaning back in a chair in the library, musing on the text in front of him when his brother walked in. “Did Cas and Dani already leave?”

 

“Yep, just a couple of minutes ago.”

 

Nodding, he asked, “You hungry?”

 

Closing his book and setting it on the table. “A little. Why, you wanna go grab something? Take a drive?”

 

Sauntering over to where Sam sat, Dean replied, “Mmm, maybe later.” Standing directly behind his brother, Dean reached out and settled his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I was thinking we could do something to work up that appetite.”

 

Grinning, Sam leaned his head back so he could look Dean in the face. “And what did you want to do?”

 

Dean leaned over and brushed his lips over Sam’s, both of their eyes closing on instinct. When their relationship had begun, it had felt weird and wrong, but the more they fought against what they were feeling the worse they got until finally they simply gave in. The world may have looked down on a relationship like theirs - and even within their own polyamorous group they still held back - but truly theirs was probably the deepest relationship. Dean may have had a special bond with Cas, but it didn’t transcend the one he shared with his brother, it was just … different. Castiel had raised Dean from hell, saved him from his torment, but Sam had been with his brother for years by that point, through thick and thin. Growing up when their father would forget to give them enough food, abandoning them for days at a time, and they had to struggle together just to survive … that had created a very special, unique bond between the two brothers. They were as close as possible in every way. Their sexual relationship was simply an extension of that.

 

Parting, Dean smiled softly, cupping Sam’s face in his hands. “You’re beautiful, you know that, Sam?” The younger Winchester felt his cheeks redden as he went to look away, but Dean pulled his head back and forced him to face him. “No, you really are. I mean it. I know you don’t believe it, I know you still beat yourself up over shit that happened years ago, but that doesn’t change anything for me.”

 

At his brother’s words, Sam’s body relaxed. It was hard for him to accept that the past was in the past and that no one held anything against him, but Dean just had a way to get to him that not even Cas could, pushing past Sam’s defences until he relaxed under his brother’s control. It was in these moments that Sam felt truly, honestly loved. And even if he wasn’t sure he deserved it, he revelled in it all the same.

 

Pulling his younger brother to his feet, Dean pushed him against the table, fixating him there with a kiss. Sam just melted under his ministrations, from the swipe of his lips to his grinding hips, there was no wasted motion with Dean. Every bit of passion, every bit of love he felt for Sam he poured into the moment, wanting Sam to _feel_ how he felt for him. Words and assurances helped, but they weren’t enough. Dean knew just the right combination to get through to Sam, however, and he was about to exploit it.

 

With hurried hands, they felt almost like teenagers as they worked at each other’s belts, finally unbuckling them and then getting rid of their pants. Their couplings were usually frenetic and fast paced, and it took a great deal of restraint on Dean’s part to slow down when Sam knelt to suck him off. Hissing through his teeth, he forced his calm and looked down at his brother, taller than he was and yet kneeling like that it reminded him of when they were younger and simply exploring each other’s bodies. He smiled, running his fingers through Sam’s long hair as he worked the length of Dean’s cock in and out of his mouth, hallowing his cheeks as he went. Fuck, but he looked so beautiful to Dean, and not just because he was sucking his cock, but just the sweet submissiveness moved something deep inside him. “Look at you,” he murmured, “you look gorgeous like this.” Sam hummed in approval and Dean’s grin widened. “Yeah, you know you are, even if you won’t admit it. You want it and you need it and you know I’ll give it to you. You’ve always been my good boy, and you always will be.” The vibration from Sam’s moans shot straight through Dean, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, simply letting the younger Winchester work. Sam was nothing if not thorough, and Dean swore he could have sucked a golf ball through a garden hose if he put his mind to it. This wasn’t how he wanted to finish, however, so he finally pulled his brother off and hauled him around, draping his body so Sam was leaning over the table he’d been reading at. Dean reached down and pulled out the small, sample-sized bottle of lube he’d shoved in his pocket before he’d even entered the room, working enough on his dick to make things comfortable before he started to slowly breach Sam.

 

The younger Winchester’s forehead hit the table as he moaned, feeling his brother enter him. No fuss, no ceremony, that wasn’t needed. He just needed to get fucked _properly_ , and if there was one thing Dean could do, it was that. And the elder Winchester was more than happy to oblige, especially for Sam. Always for Sam. As he set his pace, not even making a show of going about it slow, Sam moaned against the table, feeding off the sensations running through him. Dean angled his thrusts masterfully, just grazing Sam’s prostate and building up that pressure. With this kind of pounding, he probably could have come untouched, but Dean wasn’t about to even let that happen at the moment. He wanted Sam to know how much he loved and appreciated him, and so he reached around and gripped Sam’s otherwise neglected cock, swollen with arousal. Sam gasped as Dean worked the head, squeezing out a few drops of sweet liquid before he moved down and started stroking his entire length. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with his brother’s assault the way it was, but just as he thought he was going to be tipped over the edge, Dean held him back, slowing his pace and stilling his hand. “Dean?”

 

“Not like this,” was all his brother replied, and Sam was confused as he pulled out. Spinning Sam around and pulling him up on the table, Dean coated Sam’s swollen cock with lube and moved to mount him himself. Sinking onto Sam’s large member, Dean moaned loud and deep and long, wondering for just a moment if he’d made a mistake before realizing, _nope, it was perfect._ Opening his eyes, he fixed Sam with a bedroom stare before he leaned over and kissed him roughly, moving his hips as he took over once more. Sam enveloped him in his long arms, infinitely humbled that his brother allowed him this privilege. He didn’t often bottom for Sam, just because his size made it difficult, but this was one of those times that Dean pushed through the discomfort in order to give his brother what he wanted, what he _needed_ , but what he would never, ever ask for. The understanding that passed between them was vast and intense and drove both brothers over the edge, one right after the other, leaving them a shaking, moaning mess on the library table.

 

When they eventually climbed down, making sure to move slowly and carefully, Dean clapped Sam on the back and asked, “So, about that drive?”


End file.
